Special Round
The cool things that add something to the round. There are two types of special rounds. One type is a regular one, which adds one thing to the round. The other type of special round is a stacked special round. This adds two special round effects to the game. Only cosmetic ones and rounds that don't drastically change the round are included. Mixed rounds are a type of special round that will change the special round each speed up. There's 5 special rounds to choose from, and it'll choose one in the intermission, then switch the special round after a speed up. Sometimes, special rounds are hidden meaning that the game does not let you know what this special round is. All special rounds are included in this rotation. ---- Special Rounds Removed Special rounds that were removed from RBLXWare entirely. Trivia * The name of Vintage was previously named Colour Blind. * The player's speed used to be increased only by six each speed up in Higher Speed. * The amount of lives players originally had in Elimination was 10. This was changed because it made the special round too easy. ** People in the Dead team can still play minigames but they can't win them. * The max amount of rounds for Impossible Mode used to be 8, but is now the regular amount of rounds. ** This special round was once scrapped, but has been remade a couple updates later. * In Team Deathmatch, All weapons used to teamkill. ** In the test server, lives were set to 30 always until it's release. ** The life count of players depend on how many are in the server. 4-7 Players = 15 Lives, 8-11 Players = 20 Lives, 12 Players = 25 Lives. * In Reversed, the boss minigame was originally going to be played as the first minigame. ** This is the only special round to slow down the game. * In Imposter,taunt effects can still be seen when a player taunts with them equipped. ** Due to a chat setting, players can be distinguished because of the chat bubbles. * Skydive minigames are not affected by Low Gravity. * Before Version 0.9.1 the name of Character Swap was called Hat Swap. ** It acted the same as Character Swap but players hats were swapped instead. * Taunt effects can still be used when taunting in Invisible. * In First Person, You can get out of first person by taunting. This can be a advantage by allowing you to see more of your surroundings. * Thrilling is also available in Arcade Mode. * The map and idea for Wheel of Doom was by HiBenz. * Least is Best used to function differently, players would not gain points from losing minigames and the player with the least points win. ** This was changed due to players who joined mid-game having an advantage. ** This was the first special round ever added to RBLXWare. * When Meme Mode was added, it only played meme audios. In it's latest version, Meme Mode has a lobby filled with memes. Such as Nicholas Cage, ��️eter, and many others, the terrain water texture was once changed to yellow. There are 2 morphs you can be changed in to, Peter Griffin or a Joy Emoji. They were removed when the Meme Mode Lobby received it's last update. ** There used to be a Dancing Hotdog morph. ** It was intended for the skybox to change during this special round, but was later scrapped. * When random special rounds were first added, Roblox Death Sound could be seen in the random special round window but it couldn't be selected by the game because the code for the special round does not exist yet. This situation also happened when the Roblox Death Sound special round was removed, it was fixed quickly. ** When players die, a quite loud and distorted ROBLOX death sound would play. ** If PVZGamer5770 died during this mode, the ROBLOX Death Sound will not play but another sound will be played instead. * Elimination, Team Deathmatch, Sudden Death and King are the only special rounds which involve the lives system. Removal Reasons * Flipped was removed because it was too confusing and hard for players. Getting a perfect win in this special round was impossible due to some minigames that rely on fast movement and fluent camera movement (Pyramid Climb). * Following the addition of Simon Says (as a special round), this made Least is Best redundant, causing Least is Best to be removed from the game. * Meme Mode was removed because of two reasons. The first reason was because players with poor devices would often lag or crash when the lobby loaded, the second reason was because the special round was hard to update because of how quickly memes would become outdated, and outdated memes are disliked by many. * Roblox Death Sound was removed because it was later combined with Meme Mode. This special round was combined with Meme Mode because the Roblox death sound was a meme at the time, and was combined to take up less space for special rounds. * Two Bosses was useless due to not having any great effect on the round and was pointless to force when Boss Rush exists. Gallery Vintage.png|A player in Vintage mode Vintagehead.png|A player playing Frogger in Vintage mode Zombies1.png|Two zombies chasing a survivor in Zombies F26F6687-1D4D-4D43-A9C6-9B491DBD07E3.jpeg|Tank Zombie File:097A8E06-C9AC-4A68-AEF2-8A30A01C5186.jpeg|Normal Zombie 55A16947-9F2D-4E2A-8F81-3C0E18CD08EC.jpeg|Speed Zombie imposter.PNG|3 players walking on a beach during the Imposter special round King.png|The king Guard.png|Player on the Guard team Crusader.png|Player on the Crusader team Grandprix.png|A crown holder in Grand Prix WheelOfDoomGame.png|Wheel of Doom room in-game Meme Mode Lobby.png|The Meme Mode lobby Flipped.png|A player in flipped mode __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:RBLXWare